


Waiting

by allthingsnerd



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, but whatevs, he's just mentioned, i don't really even know, merlin doesn't actually show up in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsnerd/pseuds/allthingsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because those who wait are bound to meet. The Doctor explains the man Rory saw. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Eleven and into Merlin. I adore Merlin and this idea came to me via two different tumblr posts. One was of Merlin and Rory playing board games and the other was from the Eleventh Hour when the Doctor was in the same house as the guy who played Percival. And thus this drabble was born. This is a one-shot drabble thingy that won't be continued.

"Doctor, when I was protecting the Pandorica…" Rory trailed off.

The Doctor looked up, "yes?"

"There was a man. He came once a year. He never said who he was. He rarely spoke at all."

The Doctor looked thoughtful. "What was he like?"

Rory thought for a moment. "He was," he paused, "sad. Like he was waiting for something. Sorta like me."

The Doctor straightened, a knowing look in his eyes. He'd suspected something was coming soon, what with seeing a new Percival the very same day he met Rory.

"That, Mr. Pond, was Merlin. And if I'm correct, he won't have to wait much longer."

"Merlin? The fabled wizard of Camelot?"

The Doctor smiled and Rory sat, his confusion fading as the Doctor began to talk.


End file.
